Genius Love Interest
by techie20
Summary: Reid is heartbroken after losing his true love Maeve. Will he find love again?
*I do not own Criminal Minds. This story has nothing to do with the current season, so there will be no spoilers on here.*

Ronnie POV

I can't believe I got the job. I mean I knew it was a possibility, but I still can't believe they would offer me the job. It was going to be hard, no doubt about that, Moving all the way of the other side of the country was going to be difficult, I would become landlocked. I guess living on an island in the middle of the Pacific ocean spoils you. That's the price to pay for wanting a job with the FBI, especially the BAU. This will be good for me. I think.

Spencer POV

I can't believe she is gone. First I lost Emily to Doyle, then we find out she is actually alive. Then she leaves again. Then I meet Maeve. Someone I could fully trust and truly love. Someone I wanted to marry and spend the rest of my life with, and maybe have children with. Then she is taken from me by her stalker. Thinking nothing else would happen, Blake decides she can't be in the BAU anymore and leaves, without even saying good bye. Now there is an open spot on our team. I just hope the new guy is likable.

At the BAU ReidPOV

"Hey Reid. How's my genius doing?" Garcia asks.

" Fine. I am doing fine. Hey, do you know who is taking Blake's replacement is yet?" I respond and ask.

" No, not yet. But I hear that this new agent is like amazing." Answered Garcia.

" Whoa. You come in here, and don't even say good morning to me?" Morgan says.

" Well I'm sorry my chocolate cookie, good morning. Oh and by the way, I'll show you a good morning." replied Garcia.

I swear, those two should just be together already. It seems like everyone has someone or something to fill void in there heats. JJ has Will and Henry, Hotch has Jack. Morgan has a ton of women and Rossi has his book tours. What do I have? Doctorates and books and an I! of 185. JJ called all of us into the conference room to discuss the new case.

JJ began, "So in Honolulu, Hawaii the police have been noticing a pattern. Every three weeks a couple is abducted. The male is then released one week after the abduction, but he doesn't remember anything. Then two weeks after that, the girl is found dead on the beach." " The first couple was Emma and Liam Paige. They were married for five years, had no children, and they were abducted when running in a park after work. Liam was found with bruises and cuts, but nothing fatal. He did, however, receive a nasty blow to the head that made him forget everything. He didn't even know who his wife was or his name."

" It looks like he was trying to cover his tracks with hitting the victim over the head, is there reason to believe that they knew the unsub?" questioned Rossi.

"The police say that friends and family confirm that the Paige's were a happy couple and that they had no enemies." JJ replied.

"There have been more couples, this is just the most recent. All together there have been four couples, the Stewarts, the Radcliff's, the Rajaram's, and the Paige's."

"What is he doing to them for three weeks?" Garcia asked.

"It appears he is torturing his victims with a knife. The way he cuts them suggest that he is experimenting. He also uses a gun to cause extra pain. The unsub probably shots the victims the the joints not only to make it impossible for them to escape, but to get off of them in pain. " I clarifies.

"Whatever he is doing to them, its not good. Wheels up in 30." Hotch answers

On the Airplane General POV

"Garcia I need you to dig into the lives of all the victims, see if the police missed anything." Hotch instructed.

" You got it sir, oh and Hotch?" Garcia said.

"Yes Garcia?" Hotch questioned.

" Strauss wanted me to tell you that the new agent that is coming into our team actually lives in Honolulu and to go to her house to meet her." Garcia said

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch answered.

"New agent? I thought we weren't meeting them until next week?" Morgan stated

"I guess Strauss wanted us to meet her now." Hotch said

~Time Skip One Hour and Thirty Minutes~

Ronnie POV

I was about to go for a walk when my cellphone rang.

" Chief Strauss?" I asked.

"Yes, is this Veronica Holmes?" Strauss questioned.

"Yes hi. To what do I owe the pleasure of a phone call? Was I suppose to fly in this week?" I asked, panicking.

"No, Agent Holmes, you are to fly out next week. It seems that there is a case in Honolulu right now. The team is flying out there as we speak and they will be arriving at your home shortly." Strauss replied.

" Oh ok perfect. I will be waiting." I answered.

" Good luck Agent Holmes. " Strauss said before I heard the click of the phone.

~Time Skip One hour later~

Ronnie POV

Three black SUV's pulled up into my driveway and to say the least, I was terrified. I was getting nervous, which I never do. I walked to the door and opened it and welcomed my new team in.

" Hi, I'm SSA Veroncia Holmes, but everyone calls me Ron or Ronnie." I began.

"Hello. I am SSA Aaron Hotchner, but everyone calls me Hotch. This is SSA David Rossi, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Jennifer Jareau and Dr. Spencer Reid. Our Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia is back at Quantico." Hotch says as he introduces his team.

" Its nice to meet all of you." I say.

" Lets get started." Hotch says as we begin to leave for the police station.


End file.
